De l'autre côté du miroir
by Estellee
Summary: Deux êtres que tout opposent, même leur classe sociale, pourtant destinés à se rencontrer. Deux êtres qui se détestent et pourtant se fréquente. Deux êtres, dont la vie les relies par un même lien...
1. Deux êtres qui se rencontrent

_**Chapitre 1...**_

Nagoya... Une ville pour le moins banale, excepté ses petits jardins romantiques pour la saison des amours et encore pour cela faut-il avoir un partenaire... Bref, Nagoya était une ville de ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! De plus, ce jour là n'était guerre mieux que les autres... une petite pluie s'abattait sur les galeries des marchés poussant les marchands à rentrer leurs produits. Mais une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, vêtue d'un jean bleu assez serré et d'une petite tunique jaune pâle se promenait dans les petites rues des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Elle était seule, traînant les jambes, lasses, molles... Elle revenait d'une journée harde de boulot et elle était donc épuisée. Elle travaillait au grand Hôpital de la ville en tant qu'infirmière et étant une infirmière très demandée au près de ses patients, elle faisait des journées entières, parfois elle ne rentrait même pas chez elle... Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas de petite ami à qui elle devait lui rendre des comptes à chaque fois. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait perdu ses parents alors qu'elle était très jeune... Elle fut recueilli par un orphelinat, à l'Est de la ville. Elle n'avait jamais donc, quitté cette ville.

La jeune femme entama une petite route pour rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle préféra ignorer et continua son chemin. Arrivée devant chez elle, ce même bruit attira à nouveau son attention. Il était proche... Mais ce coup-ci, un coup de feu retentit. Ne perdant pas de temps, la jeune humaine commença une course à grande foulée dans les rues. Parcourant les rues et les routes elle arriva finalement devant un vieil entrepôt, tout délabré. Elle regarda, méfiante et aperçut deux hommes entrain de se disputer l'un en face de l'autre. Elle se cacha derrière un muret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle n'entendait pas très bien, mais de ce qu'elle comprenait, il s'agissait d'une affaire d'État. _Sûrement des Youkais..._

Un homme aux cheveux noir tenait une arme dans ses mains, la pointant sur quelqu'un. Elle remarqua, aussi, la présence d'un petit crapaud vert aux côtés d'un autre homme, dont l'allure lui faisait pensait légèrement à un prince charmant...

« Je te préviens Sesshomaru... j'aurais ta peau ! » avait dit l'homme armé.

Un autre coup de feu fut tiré et un jet de sang gicla du torse de l'homme avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement au sol. Les yeux emplis d'horreur, la jeune femme posa sa main devant la bouche. Elle venait d'assister à un meurtre ! Remarquant l'homme prenant la fuite, elle se précipita à vive allure vers le corps inerte. Elle jeta son sac à terre et se jeta à son chevet. Elle fut soulagé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il respirait, difficilement certes, mais il respirait ! Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et commença à éponger le sang qui coulait de sa chemise. Elle le regarda un instant. Comme elle avait visait juste, il s'agissait bien d'un Youkai, un magnifique Youkai...Malgré les traits tirés par la souffrance, il possédait un visage fin et sans défauts... Mais, la jeune femme revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir de douleur. Il souffrait. La jeune femme retourna son visage et croisa ceux du petit crapaud vert.

« Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez... Sauvez mon maître ! »

« Je-je... j'habite pas loin ! Je suis infirmière, je vais chercher ma trousse de secours, surveillez le, je reviens vite !»

Elle se leva et, d'un pas attife retourna chez elle. Le petit crapaud, s'exécuta et surveilla son maître, attendant impatient le retour de cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon maître... On va vous soigner... »

…

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac, ses clefs et lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée les mains tremblantes... _La trousse de secours, la trousse de secours ! Où est ce que je l'ai mise ?! Mon Dieu vite... Si je ne la trouve pas, il risque de mourir ! _Fouillant de partout, en un temps record , la jeune femme trouva finalement sa trousse de secours et se précipita vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de fermer sa porte à clef. Lorsqu'elle retourna au vieil entrepôt, elle vit que le crapaud n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se débarrassa de sa veste et sortit une compresse de la trousse. D'abord hésitante, elle posa doucement ses mains sur le torse du Youkai. Le petit crapaud la regarda avec supplice. Ni une, ni deux, elle ouvrit brutalement la chemise, arrachant les boutons au passage. Premier diagnostic : sa blessure était profonde, elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit une petite pince. La crapaud écarquilla les yeux, elle n'allait pas oser...

« N-non... Mais qu'est ce... » débuta le petit crapaud.

« Si vous voulez que je sauve votre maître, vous devez me laisser faire » acheva-t-elle.

Le petit crapaud ne broncha pas et la laissa faire contre son gré. Elle posa délicatement une main, tremblante sur son torse du temps que l'autre approchait, la pince prête à être utilisée. Elle avait comme la sensation que si elle échouait, sa vie était finie, sans retour possibles... Elle inspira calmement cherchant à apaiser sa propre peur. A quelques centimètres de sa peau, sa main se mit violemment à trembler. _Allons... Calme toi... _Une toute petite main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit le crapaud la regarder avec... un supplice... presque trop cruel pour elle...

« Sauvez le... »

L'humaine approcha à nouveau, se focalisant juste sur la balle dans son torse, elle s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa main ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. La point de la pince se posa sur sa blessure et le Youkai poussa un grognement de douleur. Elle recula subitement jusqu'à tomber à la renverse. Il « tait blessé, il ne pourrait rien lui faire, mais il fallait qu'elle se le mette en tête... Elle recommença pour la troisième fois et cette fois ci elle jura d'y arriver. Elle rapprocha encore sa main, et cette fois ci elle tira très fort la balle de son logement. Un cri accompagna la sortie de la balle. La jeune appuya fortement à l'aide de la compresse jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête de saigner. Le Youkai respira difficilement mais le plus gros était passé. La jeune femme sua et à l'aide sa main s'essuya le front. Elle se releva une fois le pansement fini. Elle récupéra toute ses affaires et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle. Le petit crapaud se posa devant elle et pointa son... bâton ? Bref une sorte de bâton, sur elle.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Elle le regarda un long moment. Elle tourna son regard vers le Youkai. Il lui sembla qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle rencontra alors ses yeux... dorés. Elle retourna vite son regard vers le crapaud, les joues rouges et déclara dans une brève phrase.

« Rin. »

…

Quelques jour plus tard, Rin était à son boulot soignant un patient plutôt difficile. Elle avait du demander l'aide à un infirmier suppléant.

« Vous m'avez demandé Rin ? »

« Kohaku... Oui j'ai besoin de vous, ce patient est plutôt difficile... »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Et ce fut comme cela toute la journée... Lorsqu'elle eut fini son boulot, elle s'était empressé de rentrer chez elle. Mais comme tout les jours depuis ce fameux jour, elle passait par le vieil entrepôt espérant, sans savoir pourquoi revoir ce Youkai... Mais depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais revu, il y avait encore les traces de son sang. Alors qu'elle passait dans une petite ruelle, elle tomba sur une bande de racailles.

« Eh mec, regarde c'te beauté ! » s'enquit un mec à la coiffure excentrique.

« Oh ma jolie, tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? » s'empressa le leader en s'approchant.

Reculant d'un pas, Rin s'apprêta à faire marche arrière mais le jeune homme l'attrapa sans douceur par le bras l'entraînant à l'intérieur d'un vieux bâtiment.

« Non laissez moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu es beaucoup trop bruyante, je n'aime pas les filles dans ton genre... »

Il lui accrocha la bouche à l'aide d'un ruban et l'attacha à une chaise, une arme à la main...

…

Rin sortit d'un bond du bâtiment, les vêtements à moité déchirés. Elle courait sans avoir où elle allait, essayant par tout les moyens de fuir les racailles qui lui couraient après. Esquivant comme elle pouvait les passants, elle finit par se heurter violemment avec l'un d'entre eux, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol.

« Eh ! Petite imbécile ! Regarde où tu marches ! »

« Excusez-moi je... »

Elle se releva et crut tressaillir lorsqu'elle vit la personne face à elle. _Cet homme... _

« Oh mais... C'est vous ! » s'écria finalement le crapaud en la reconnaissant parfaitement. « Maître c'est elle ! C'est cette humaine qui vous a sauvé la vie ! »

La jeune femme, qui avait perdu toutes connections avec le monde réel, regarda le Youkai devant elle. Elle n'avait prononcé aucuns mots. Elle se contentait juste de se perdre dans l'or de ses yeux. Mais, alors qu'elle revint à la réalité, la bande de racaille se tenait devant elle, estomaquée.

« Mec... restons pas ici ! C'est Sesshomaru No-Taisho ! Le plus grand Youkai du Japon ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, ils déguerpirent comme ils purent. Rin, qui les avait regardé partir comme des mauviettes se retourna vers les deux autres. Elle contempla à nouveau le Youkai de ses rêves... depuis maintenant 5 jours. Oui, chaque nuits, elle rêvait de lui, de pouvoir le revoir, juste une fois. Il était vraiment magnifique. Ses long cheveux blanc qui cascadaient au fil du vent lui donnaient un air serein, sa taille et sa carrure parfaitement définies... Et le plus important, le plus beau... Ses yeux couleur or... Ils reflétaient une froideur exemplaire.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il froidement, comme pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

D'abord étourdie, elle cligna des yeux puis répondit :

« R-Rin... »

« Rin ? « répéta-t-il ?

« Rin, simplement Rin... »

« Bien. Rin, veuillez vous écarter. »

Il ne l'avait pas ordonné, simplement le son de sa voix ne lui apportait rien de bon, si elle ne l'écoutait pas. Sans plus attendre, elle le laissa passer, s'excusant au passage. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle put sentir son odeur... _Paco Rabanne... _Elle remarqua par la même occasion, que son regard n'avait jamais quitté le sien... jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture le prenne en route, c'est à dire à cinq pas d'elle, ce qu'il lui parut une éternité...

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Deux êtres destinés à se revoir

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos commentaires ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder, donc je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2... **_

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis l'épisode ''Youkai''... Rin ne l'avait toujours pas oublié, elle pensait constamment à lui... Pourquoi ? Même elle, ne le savait pas. Elle prépara ses affaires pour partir travailler lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? »

« ... »

« Kohaku ! Ça va et toi ? »

« ... »

« Ce soir ? Et bien... Je n'ai rien de prévu alors pourquoi pas ! »

« ... »

« C'est noté ! Ah ce soir... »

Elle raccrocha prestement son téléphone, voyant l'heure déjà bien avancé. Elle se saisit de ses chaussures et quitta son domicile, en vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Une fois OK, elle se pressa vers l'arrêt de bus, qui se trouvait à 5 pâtés de maisons...

Une fois arrivé, à l'hôpital, Kohaku l'attendait devant le vestiaire. D'abord étonnée de le voir, elle regarda sa montre. Non elle était arrivé juste à temps... Alors pourquoi l'avoir appelé au lieu de l'avoir invité en face ? Était il timide au point même de demander à un collègue de sortir ? De plus il s'agissait d'un vendredi soir, rien de tel que de fêter la fin de semaine entre amis ! Elle déposa ses affaires dans son casier et se saisit de sa blouse blanche. Une fois enfilée, elle demanda à Kohaku...

« Pourquoi, ne pas avoir entendu que je sois arrivé pour m'inviter ? »

« Parce que... C'est une soirée assez spéciale... Quelques Youkais, y seront présents... »

Son cœur rata un battement... Youkais... Comme dans Youkais ?! L'homme qui hantait ses pensées comme personne autour d'elle ?! Non... Jamais il ne traînerait dans un endroit pareil, vu son allure, il devait plutôt être du genre à aller dans les soirée mondaines de grande, très grande importance... A la fois déçu, mais soulagé, Rin lança un sourire à son ami.

« Si tu préfères... Nous pourrons allez ailleurs... ? »

« No-non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Allons y ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais été dans des soirées comme celle-ci... »

« Vrai-vraiment ?! »

« … Tu sais... J'ai juste de quoi me payer mon loyer et mon repas pour le mois avec mon salaire donc... Je n'ai jamais été invité à des soirées concernant le travail... »

« Pourtant, là où tu travaillais avant, il devait bien y en avoir, non ? »

« Ou-oui... Mais là où je travaillais... Je n'avais pas d'amis... Donc... »

« Oh excuse moi... je ne savais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

Après cette petite pause, Rin se mit au boulot...

Une fois de plus, il s'agissait d'une journée plutôt chargée... Rin se dirigea vers les vestiaires, épuisée. Elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à sortir non plus, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, maintenant qu'elle avait prévenu Kohaku de sa présence, elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière... Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue et Kohaku arriva.

« Tu devrais aller te changer, nous n'allons pas tarder... »

« Mais... Je-je... Je n'ai pas de tenue ! Je n'ai que ça! »

« Quoi ?! »

Rin rougit, suite à la réaction de ce dernier. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'était jamais aller à des soirées mondaines !

Voyant son manque de politesse, Kohaku s'excusa et lui proposa une solution.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai une sœur, qui pourra te prêter quelques affaires. »

« Tu-tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle pas très sûr d'elle.

« Oui, oui allez viens ! »

Se résignant, Rin le suivit jusqu'au parking. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Kohaku n'habitait pas très loin de l'hôpital et lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, Rin remarqua que sa maison était digne d'un foyer chaleureux. L'entrée était composé de deux petits nains souriant, tenant une pancarte ''Bienvenue''. Kohaku fut accueilli par sa grande sœur qui l'attendait devant le portail. Rin sortit de la voiture et remarqua avec joie que sa grande sœur devait être enceinte d'au moins 5mois ! Elle s'approcha doucement et Kohaku la présenta.

« Sango, je te présente une collègue de travail, Rin. Rin je te présente Sango, ma grande soeur »

« Enchanté Madame... »

« Oh ne m'appelle pas madame on croirait que je suis très vieille appel moi Sango! » plaisanta-t-elle en la faisant entrer dans le foyer.

« Très bien Sango-chan... »

Elle lui lança un sourire et son mari vint les rejoindre.

« Rin je te présente le mari de ma sœur, Miroku. »

« Enchanté belle demoiselle, voudriez vous venir dîner avec moi ? » s'enquit-il en lui attrapant les mains. D'abord gêné Rin ne sut s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Miroku ! » cria sa femme, une poêle à la main, « si tu continu, je t'arrache les cheveux ! »

« En parlant de dîner » coupa Kohaku avec amusement, « Sango pourrais-tu prêter des vêtements de soirée à Rin, nous sommes invités ! »

« Bien sûr ! Rin vient avec moi, je vais te montrer ma garde robe ! »

Elles montèrent toute les deux à l'étage. Une pièce était consacrée à sa garde robe et Rin en fut émerveillé. Des vêtements de toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs jonchaient l'immense placard . Au coin de la pièce se trouvait un autre placard ou des tas de chaussures étaient présentes. Jamais elle ne pourrait posséder un truc pareil ! Sango lui lança un sourire et l'invita à fouiller quelques chose qui lui plaisait. La jeune femme, hésita entre plusieurs choix. Mais avec l'aide de Sango elles trouvèrent finalement quelque chose...

Sango descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Kohaku, qui s'était préparé de son côté patienta l'arrivée de sa jeune collègue. L'attente ne fut guère long. Kohaku entendit des pas dans les escaliers et il se retourna. Rin descendit les marches petit à petit. Elle portait une robe grise, moulante qui lui arrivait à la hauteur de sa cuisse, accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins grises. Sango s'était chargée de la coiffure. Elle lui avait fait un chignon bien tiré laissant sa frange en place et deux mèches tortiller de chaque côtés. Elle portait aussi son magnifique collier en fleur de cerisier que sa mère lui avait donné peu avant sa mort... En somme, elle était sublime et Kohaku en fut plus qu'éblouit. Sans oublier Miroku qui avait abandonné son match de rugby pour regarder quelques chose de beaucoup plus alléchant. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers son ami, il se remit les idées en place et en proposant son bras, se dirigea vers la sortie. L'heure était déjà bien avancé, il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde de plus...

« Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue » dit-il.

« Je te retourne le compliment » sourit-elle, « Merci pour tout Sango-chan » dit-elle en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est rien, ce fut un vrai plaisir très chère Rin ! »

« Je vous ferai passer les vêtements par Kohaku! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas dont de ça et amuses-toi bien ! »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Rin fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

La soirée se situait dans un domaine à l'entrée de Tokyo ce qui signifiait que le trajet allez être un petit peu long. Ce qui permit, d'ailleurs à Rin de se poser tout pleins de questions concernant cette soirée. La première question fut _Est ce que mon beau prince Youkai sera présent ? _Pff... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Il n'était pas le seul Youkai sur cette terre ! Il fallait qu'elle se mette en tête qu'elle ne le reverrait plus... Il l'avait déjà oublier depuis longtemps à l'heure qui l'était... Ne voulant pas se bourrer la tête de bêtises, elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de prendre l'air. Kohaku, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment magnifique... Une chose était sûr, à cette soirée, elle n'attirerait sûrement pas que les humains présents... Il soupira et continua son trajet.

Arrivé devant le domaine, Kohaku sortit pour se présenter aux gardes. Rin en profita pour regarder les alentours. Elle ne savait pas à qui appartenait le domaine, mais il devait être sacrément riche pour posséder autant de terres. Kohaku revint à la voiture et entra dans l'immense parking. Une fois garés, Rin n'osa pas sortir. Et si jamais les autres Youkais, venaient à se moquer d'elle ? Et si elle était maladroite et qu'elle venait à détruire la fête ? Et si...

« Rin ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda Kohaku qui lui avait ouvert la porte et lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Elle attrapa fermement sa main et sortit de son petit trou. Les lumières recouvraient le ciel, c'était magnifique. Elle avança accompagnée de Kohaku et évita de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Kohaku qui sentait son amie tendu, tenta de la détendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas épater plus d'une personne ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?! »

« Tu n'as cas regarder les personnes autour de toi, cela doit faire la cinquième personne qui te relooke depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi... »

« Ah bon ? Et bien regarde par toi même... »

Rin releva la tête, deux jeunes hommes croisèrent son regard. Ils lui sourirent et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Peut être que Kohaku avait raison ? Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, puis après tout, personne ne la connaissait... Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Deux groupes étaient distincts. D'un côté les humains dont les conversations n'étaient guère intéressantes... et de l'autre côté... les Youkais d'où les conversations paressaient déjà un peu plus conventionnelles... Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé aller vers eux, leur parler comme si de rien était, d'être leur amie... _Mon Dieu ma pauvre Rin, ressaisis toi ! _Elle soupira et regarda par dehors. Il y avait un petit balcon, intime. Elle se dirigea vers lui essayant, par la même occasion, de voir si son _prince_ était présent. Mais comme elle avait vu juste... Il n'était pas là... Elle s'adossa à la rambarde et contempla les cerisiers. Ils étaient magnifiques ! Cela devait bien faire dix ans qu'elle n'avait vu des cerisiers pareils, depuis la mort de ses parents pour tout dire... ! D'habitude, ils étaient petits, mal entretenus... Mais ceux là... Ils resplendissaient de couleurs et de vie. Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue, elle l'essuya vite et Kohaku vint la rejoindre avec deux verres de champagne.

« Est ce que tout va bien Rin ? »

« Ou-oui... Je regardais juste les cerisiers, ils sont magnifiques... »

« Oui, le patron à demandait à ce que ces cerisiers soient le mieux entretenu possible. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Cela semble avoir une grande importance pour lui... »

« Qui est le maître de cette maison ? » demanda-t-elle soudain intéressée.

« Je ne le connais pas, mais il sera présent, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Qui s'occupe de la soirée pendant son absence ? »

« Il est entouré de garde, donc tout cela se passe bien et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit de plus grand héritier du Japon. Il est connu dans tout le Japon et même en France ! »

« Impressionnant... »

« Plutôt, allez entrons, la soirée va commencer. »

Rin posa son verre sur le rebord et suivit son ami. Il y avait plus de monde que depuis leur arrivé. Rin faillit se perdre dans la foule, elle attrapa alors le bras de Kohaku. Posant sa main sur la sienne Kohaku l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule. Deux personnes approchèrent, il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme.

« Rin, je te présente deux amis à moi, Koga et Ayame, Les amis, je vous présente une amie de boulot, Rin. »

« Enchanté Rin » débuta Ayame avec un sourire.

« Enchanté Ayame-chan » termina-t-elle.

« Koga et Ayame sont tout les deux des Youkais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sont pas aussi arrogants que les autres ! »

Rin sourit. Depuis quand Kohaku avait des amis Youkai ? Décidément... Il lui en apprenait des vertes et des pas mûrs. La jeune femme tortilla ses doigts d'angoisse, sans raisons valables. Elle était anxieuse. Oui, mais pourquoi ? Bonne question. Sûrement qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, au prés d'eux... Rin avait toujours pour habitude de se retrouver seule, même dans les situations difficiles, comme lorsque ses parents et son grand frère son morts... tués par des bandits... Depuis ce jour Rin craignait toute sorte de racaille. A commencer par les bandits, bien évidemment. Elle ne possédait plus du tout de famille, heureusement que l'orphelinat l'avait accueilli sans complication ! Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était fait des ''amis'' là bas, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seule, délaissé... Lorsqu'elle avait peur, la nuit, sa mère n'était plus là pour la bercer et lui raconter des histoires comme elle le faisait presque tout les soirs... Rien n'était pire que la perte de sa famille, Rin en avait pleinement conscience...

« Rin ? Rin ? » demanda Ayame, « Tu viens danser ? »

Rin sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda la Youkai.

« Excusez moi... Non merci, je vais patienter ici, allez y »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Kohaku en voyant le visage troublé de son amie.

« Oui, oui ! »

« Bien... S'il y a un problème n'hésite surtout pas ! »

« Hai... »

Ils partirent sur la piste de danse. Rin se retrouva seule... Elle soupira pour la deuxième fois... Plusieurs invités vinrent vers elle pour l'inviter à danser, mais Rin les refusa tous, prétextant le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle voulu retourner dehors mais heurta violemment un invité. N'ayant pas d'appui sur ses talons, elle tomba par terre. Tout le monde se retourna vers le bruit sourd. D'abord rouge de honte, elle n'osa pas se relever. En bruit de fond quelques personnes se mirent à rigoler, puis soudain toute la foule suivit. Morte de honte Rin n'osa plus bouger, elle voulait simplement être enterrée vivante... Heureusement pour elle, un bruit de porte sortit la foule des moqueries. Dans un geste simultané toute la foule s'inclina. Rin, qui n'avait pas relevé la tête, s'était mise à pleurer en silence et n'entendant plus de rire et releva la tête...

Devant elle se tenait, une personne hautement placé, devant elle se tenait son extrême opposé, devant elle se tenait une personne connu d'ordre internationale, devant elle se tenait... son _prince_ charmant...

Elle se releva soudainement et sans prendre le temps de s'excuser se dirigea à pas de course vers la sortie.

Sa vie était définitivement finie. Elle venait d'avoir la honte de sa vie et comme elle le savait, elle s'était retrouvée seule... comme toujours... Elle courait sans réellement savoir où elle allait. Elle se retrouva dans ce même jardin où étaient les cerisiers, elle se cacha derrière l'un d'entre eux, espérant être à l'abri et se faire oublier de tout pour un long moment ! Elle détacha ses cheveux et ceux ci virevoltèrent avec le vent...

Malheureusement un bruit de pas retentit.

« Il est interdit de rester dans cet endroit. » dit une voix froide.

« Excusez moi, je voulais juste... »

Comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus, cette voix appartenait à son Youkai. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre de plus en plus en vite. Elle le regarda longuement. Il était... sublime... Ses marques violettes lui rendaient le visage plus fin, son croissant de lune le rendait aussi pur que celle-ci. Et sans oublier ses yeux dorés, ils reflétaient une parfaite sérénité. _Un Dieu_ ! Fut le simple mot que Rin trouva à cette sublime créature devant elle.

Le vent souleva leurs chevelures et elles se mirent à danser doucement au rythme du vent. Rin le regarda encore un long moment, ne savant plus si une minute c'était écoulée ou bien des journées entières. Pour elle, aucuns doutes, cet homme avait une incroyable influence sur elle... C'était la première fois qu'un homme produisait un effet pareil sur elle. Sûrement parce qu'il était Youkai, après tout, n'importe qui serait tombé sous son irrésistible charme ! Du moins... c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, elle se dirigea vers la fête, arrivé à son niveau il demanda :

« Pourquoi vous être arrêté à ces cerisiers ? »

Surprise de sa question, elle se retourna subitement.

« Je-je... je ne sais pas... sûrement parce qu'ils sont vraiment magnifiques... » avoua-t-elle, rougissante.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle continua son chemin, le laissant à son propre silence. Une fois arrivée à la salle, Kohaku et les autres lui tombèrent dessus.

« Rin ! Où étais-tu passée ?! Nous nous sommes inquiétés ! » s'enquit ce dernier.

« Excusez moi, j'étais juste partie prendre l'air... »

Peu de temps après Sesshomaru était entré dans la salle, se dirigeant vers un groupe de Youkais. Ils entamèrent une discussion et Rin le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Veux-tu rentrer ? » demanda Kohaku en voyant cette dernière perdue dans ses pensées.

« No-non... Ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, peut être n'es-tu pas habituée à voir autant de monde ? » demanda Ayame.

« C'est sûrement ça... Je retourne prendre l'air ne vous inquiétez pas, amusez vous ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui Kohaku... Merci » sourit-elle.

Ils continuèrent alors leur soirée et Rin se dirigea vers le balcon tout en regardant son prince charmant. Seulement, comme il fallait s'en douter, il regarda du coin de l'oeil et remarqua qu'elle le regardait aussi. Rougissant, elle se dirigea dehors à vive allure. Le Youkai abrégea sa conversation et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le balcon. Il la regarda s'appuyer contre le rebord avant d'aller la rejoindre. Cette humaine avait quelque chose qui sortait du commun. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette ''race'' qui pour lui était inférieur, inutile, mais il trouvait que cette humaine n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait différente et puis elle aimait les cerisiers, c'était quelque chose d'unique. Généralement toutes les femmes Youkais ne s'intéressaient pas à ce genre de détail.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous mêler aux autres ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur... » dit-elle en sursautant, « Je préfère rester seule... Je ne suis pas habituée à un tel monde... »

« Première soirée ? »

« Oui... » répondit-elle en rougissant. Pourquoi diable, était-il venu lui parler ?! Voulait-il se foutre d'elle, comme les autres ? _Pitié pourvu qu'il ne se moque pas... _

« Je ne vous jamais vu dans le coin... Rin. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas oublié son prénom. Ce pourrait-il que cet homme ne l'ai peut être pas oublié comme elle le prétendait à chacune de ses pensées ? Noooon ! Impossible ! Elle était humaine voyons ! Il devait avoir plus d'une maîtresse donc inutile de s'imaginer toutes illusions. Elle le regarda encore une fois et en voyant qu'il la regardait, esquissa un sourire. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et donc jamais mis les pieds dans une soirée professionnelle... Mais... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était pas une soirée professionnelle !? Et qui les avaient invités ?! Sûrement pas lui... Réalisant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu, elle s'empressa :

« Je-je... Je ne sors pratiquement jamais ! Je suis plutôt casanière... »

« Hmpf... »

Serait-ce un sourire qu'elle venait de voir ?! Les yeux ronds, elle continua de le fixer.

«Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Oh excusez moi... Je venais de me demander, comment allait votre blessure... ? »

Remarquant, qu'elle faisait allusion au vieil entrepôt, il repensa à son geste tendre qu'elle avait eu en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal pour extraire la balle. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose... sa main était très douce et chaleureuse.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. »

Elle lui offrit un second sourire et regarda l'horloge. Il était 00h00, déjà une grosse partie s'était écoulée et certains venaient dire au revoir au Seigneur de ces terres en le remerciant de cette petite soirée. Rin en avait profité pour s'éclipser en douce à l'intérieur. Elle rejoignit Kohaku et Koga.

« Que faîtes vous ? »

« Ah Rin tu es là ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

« Nul part, j'étais dehors comme promis... »

« Nous attendons Ayame qui est partit danser ! Tu devrais aller la rejoindre ! » répondit Koga en terminant son verre de champagne.

« Non je... je préfère l'attendre avec vous... »

« Je dois, deux petites secondes, aller aux toilettes, je reviens. »

« Attend je t'accompagne ! » s'empressa Koga en le rejoignant.

Rin se retrouva à nouveau seule. Un homme, dont il empestait l'alcool à dix mille s'approcha. Rin lui fit signe de la tête, ne voulant pas danser avec lui mais il se saisit sans douceur de son bras et la força à le rejoindre dans un endroit discret. Rin se débattit comme elle put, mais il avait la poigne ! Elle se saisit d'un verre au passage et lui jeta à la figure. Mettant du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Rin en profita pour filer, mais après un juron, il l'attrapa et s'apprêta à lui en coller une belle lorsqu'une personne se saisit sauvagement de sa main et l'envoya valser contre les autres invités. Rin, qui s'était servie de ses mains pour se protéger, les ouvrit doucement. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle vit que son sauveur n'était autre que Sesshomaru. Il s'accroupit et l'aida à se relever. A son contact, Rin constata qu'il avait les mains douces et non froides comme elle se l'imaginait...

« Je vous re-remercie... Mon Seigneur... » s'enquit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mr Mabashi, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! »

« C'est elle, Seigneur Sesshomaru ! C'est elle qui m'a aguiché et lorsque j'ai voulu la rejoindre ! Elle m'a balancé son verre à la figure ! »

« Suffit ! » s'écria-t-il en perdant patience, « Si jamais vous recommencez, je vous bannis du bureau ! »

L'homme s'apprêta à protester mais Sesshomaru ne l'écoutait déjà plus, étant parti accompagner Rin dans un endroit calme. La pauvre était en état de choc. Ne s'attendant surtout pas à se faire attaquer, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Sesshomaru, qui n'était pas habitué à se genre de réaction, l'assit sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la fête. Peu de temps après Kohaku, suivit de Koga et Ayame la rejoignirent...

« Oh mon Dieu Rin ! Tout va bien ! » s'enquit Kohaku.

«... »

« Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi... » Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna dehors. Sesshomaru, qui était resté à l'écart, la regarda prudemment. Ils passèrent devant lui et Rin en profita pour le regarder une dernière fois et de murmurer un second ''merci''. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le revoyait... Les larmes continuèrent de couler et Kohaku ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Une fois bien installée, Kohaku se dirigea vers Sesshomaru en s'excusant de tout se chahut. Il n'avait pas répondu, mais il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Kohaku, remarquant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas se retourna pour voir, la personne qui ne faisait que fixer et constatant qu'il s'agissait de Rin, il s'enquit...

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas et encore désolé Seigneur Sesshomaru... »

« Où habite-t-elle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Contentez vous de répondre. »

« Elle habite à Nagoya et elle travaille au grand hôpital de la ville... » répondit-il avec un soupir.

Et sans un mot, il retourna à l'intérieur. Il regarda le sol et quelque chose se mit à briller. Il s'approcha et ramassa le bijoux. Il s'agissait d'une fleur de cerisier, se remémorant celui de Rin, il remarqua que c'était le même. En effet, lorsque Rin toucha son cou, il n'y trouva pas le collier de sa mère... Prise de panique elle demanda à Kohaku de faire demi-tour mais il ne pouvait pas, étant engagé sur l'autoroute...

Sesshomaru garda le bijoux dans sa poche et continua ses discussions diplomatique comme si de rien ne s'était passé...

Décidément, ses deux personnes étaient faîtes pour se revoir...

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	3. Deux êtres destinés à des ennuis

_Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3...**_

Le 23 décembre, deux jours avant noël... La fête rêvée de tout les enfants et malheureusement le jours le plus coûteux pour les parents... La ville resplendissait de couleurs festives, de guirlandes de toutes sortes, sans oublier des chants recouvrant les petites rues de Nagoya... En somme cette période correspondait à la période la plus belle et la plus inoubliable de l'année. Mais pour Rin cela ne concernait que le travail... Des journées pleines pour changer. Et le pire... c 'est que depuis ses 4 ans, Rin n'a plus jamais fêté quelque chose...

«Infirmière Rin ! » interpella la sous-directrice.

La jeune femme abandonna ses boîtes de rangement et se retourna...

« Qu'y a-t-il Michisa-sama ? »

« Le directeur voudrait vous voir le plus vite possible »

« J'ai bientôt finie, ne peut-il pas attendre encore une demi-heure ? »

« Je crains que non, vous devriez y aller maintenant, il semblait presser... »

Résolue à y aller, Rin poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers les bureaux de son directeur. Il allait, sûrement comme chaque année, lui dire de travailler pour Noël. Mais elle le savait maintenant pas besoin de lui faire perdre de temps avec des futilités pareil ! Elle toqua doucement à la porte et un ''entrez'' résonna.

«Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

« Vous travaillez pour Noël. »

« Mr, vous me dîtes depuis maintenant 5ans, je commence à le savoir... »

« Écoutez, ma belle Rin, vous devriez plutôt me remercier de vous avoir accueilli dans mon centre hospitalier parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le ferai en dépit de vos expériences... » dit-il d'un air menaçant en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme, « et puis j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus de famille, alors je serai vous, je commencerai par la fermer et écouter ce que je dis. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes. Le souffle court elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Son patron n'avait pas pour habitude de lui parler comme ça, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ? Remarquant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, elle ne prit même pas le peine de riposter et sortit de la pièce le cœur lourd. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle n'avait pu se retenir de pleurer. Kohaku s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Rin, Rin ! Attend-moi ! » cria-t-il en la voyant continuer son chemin. « Eh Rin ! » Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit son visage rougit de larmes.

« Rin... Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien... Rien Kohaku, vraiment... »

« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? »

« Pour rien, c'est... Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien vraiment ! » dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin vers les vestiaires.

Une fois arrivée, elle se déshabilla de sa blouse blanche et prit son blouson. Elle referma soigneusement son vestiaire et inspira longuement avec de tout relâcher dans un soupir de désespoir. Oui, elle n'avait plus de famille, oui elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël en famille, ni avec des amis d'ailleurs... En sortant de la pièce, elle vit que Kohaku n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée.

« Kohaku tu devrais retourner travailler, je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes à cause de moi... »

« Rin... » dit-il en s'approchant, « dis moi ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil »

« Non Kohaku, vraiment, ce n'est rien... » dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

« Alors... » il caressa sa joue tendrement, « dis le moi, même si ce n'est rien »

Sentant le contact de sa main sur sa joue, Rin sentit ses joues prendre quelques couleurs. Elle attrapa, cependant délicatement sa main et la retira doucement en laissant quelques larmes au passage.

« Kohaku... »

« Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, je veux te voir sourire, tout les jours, toutes les nuits ! »

Elle détourna son regard et lâcha sa main, mais avant de partir elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci... »

Kohaku la regarda s'en aller, le cœur emplit de doutes mais surtout, emplit d'amour.

...

Lorsque la jeune femme posa le pied en dehors de l'hôpital, elle s'apprêta à respirer librement pour se vider de tout ses soucis, de toutes ses peines mais une personne l'interrompit au même moment...

« Mlle Rin » dit une voix grave et douce à la fois.

L'interpellée se retourna et sentit son cœur flancher lorsqu'elle reconnut Sesshomaru, appuyé contre la rambarde devant l'hôpital. Comment savait-il qu'elle travaillait ici ? Que venait-il faire dans un endroit pareil ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir attendu... dehors ?! Tout les médias s'étaient déjà réfugiés autour de lui pour le prendre en photo, lui poser tout pleins de question concernant son boulot, ses exploits... Elle le regarda un long moment,. Il était si grand et si mince, pourtant lors de son exploit au vieil entrepôt, elle avait senti, sous se mince corps, des muscles très bien défini, des bras avec qui, elle se sentirait en sécurité. Mais la seule chose qui l'importait, c'était ses yeux. Elle pouvait perdre tout ses moyens devant son regard...

Revenant à la réalité, elle remarqua la façon dont il se débarrassa de ses ''enquiquineurs''. D'un regard, presque tranchant, il leur fit signe de le laisser respirer, et sans broncher, les médias s'étaient réfugiés dans l'hôpital, attendant sûrement son entrée, ce qu'il ne fit jamais. Il s'approcha de Rin et l'attrapa par le bras, sans lui demander son avis l'entraînant dans un endroit plus calme. Étant, encore sur son petit nuage, Rin ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait changer d'endroit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva assis, à l'intérieur d'un café qu'elle cligna des yeux pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose.

« Vous devriez enlever votre manteau, vous allez prendre froid » dit-il calmement.

Comprenant enfin, elle retira aussitôt sa veste et rapprocha ses mains à ses jambes, morte de honte.

« Euh... Excusez-moi... Ma-mais... Que faisons nous là ? » dit-elle la voix toute tremblante, en se remémorant sa fameuse soirée.

« Je voulais vous parler, seul à seul. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata à nouveau un battement. Ces _mots_... Les pensaient-ils vraiment ? Comprenait-il le sens plus ou moins caché de cette phrase ?!

« Je tenais aussi à vous rendre quelque chose »

Elle le fixa et lorsqu'il sortit un bijoux de sa poche intérieur... _Ce pourrait-il que se soit._.. _mon collier_ !...En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa main, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Émue, Rin lui tendit sa main et il le déposa à l'intérieur.

« Je l'ai trouvé peu après votre départ »

« J-je... Je ne sais pas quoi... di-dire... Merci mille fois ! »

Sentant ses larmes couler, Rin tenta de les arrêter en s'essuyant les yeux, mais sans espoirs et voyant le regard incompris de Sesshomaru elle se reprit...

« Veuillez... m'excuser, je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... c'est qu...que...ce bijoux représente tellement pour moi...Il m'a était offert par ma mère... » dit-elle en reprenant son calme. Sesshomaru qui n'avait cesser de la regarder, adoucis son regard. Cette femme, elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres.

« Elle vous manque beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh oui... tout le temps... tout le temps je pense à eux... »

Sesshomaru remarqua le désespoir vers la fin de sa phrase. _Pourquoi avait-elle dit __**eux**__? _

« Toute ma famille est décédée, tuée par des bandits lorsque j'avais... 4ans... » lui dit-elle en le regardant, le visage plein d'eau. Mais le Youkai avait fermé les yeux, signifiant tout de même qu'il l'écoutait, « Avez-vous perdu un membre de votre famille, Mr Taisho ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant fermer les yeux.

« Oui. » répondit-il sans plus de détail. Et la jeune femme ne voulant l'importuner davantage, se tut jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne la parole.

« Rin. »

« Ou-oui ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler, de Onigumo Naraku ? »

En ouvrant ses yeux, il fixa les prunelles de la jeune femme. Il y avait dans son regard de la détermination que Rin admira. Elle réfléchit quelques instants se rappelant soudainement que oui, en effet, elle avait déjà entendu parler de Onigumo Naraku. La jeune femme avait surpris à plusieurs reprises quelques conversations téléphonique entre son patron et lui, mais elle n'avait jamais fait gaffe aux genres de discussions qu'ils traitaient. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il lui posait une telle question, elle demanda poliment

« Oui, j'ai entendu mon patron avoir quelques conversations par téléphone avec lui, pourquoi ? »

Sesshomaru ne dit rien et se contenta de finir son verre de whisky d'un trait puis se saisit de sa veste prêt à partir. Rin, le regarda avec plusieurs interrogations dans sa tête.

« Où allez vous Mr Taisho ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle, timide. Il se retourna et constata que la jeune femme était bien mal à l'aise.

« Non vous n'avez rien dit de mal, mais rentrez chez vous »

« Pou-pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'avoir posé une question et ne pas répondre à la mienne ?! » dit-elle visiblement irrité.

Sesshomaru qui se surpris à sourire de l'acharnement de la jeune femme s'approcha et chuchota tout près de son oreille, comme un soupir...

« Nous nous reverrons Rin, c'est une promesse. »

Rin frissonna lorsque son souffle se posa sur son coup, comme une caresse. Dans un dernier regard, il quitta le petit café. Rin resta encore quelques minutes de plus à regarder un point fixe, au fond de la salle, ne croyant toujours pas à _**ses**_ mots, qu'il venait de prononcer juste avant... _Nous nous reverrons... Promesse..._ Pff ! Tout ça n'était que baliverne ! Jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir ! Il venait de lui rendre son précieux bijoux et puis c'est tout... C'était sa seule occasion de pouvoir le regarder. Mais bon, personne ne lui a dit de s'accrocher à ses stupides rêves ! Ce Sesshomaru était un Youkai, elle, humaine. Point, fermer la parenthèse, fermer le compte de fée... Rin regarda, le bijoux, encore serrer dans sa main et l'attacha à son coup. Elle attrapa le médaillon et le serra fort dans sa paume, puis baissa la tête. Et après un long soupir, prépara ses affaires et quitta, elle aussi le petit café.

En sortant, un serveur s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit un bout de papier.

« Vous êtes bien Rin? »

« Euh... oui, c'est bien moi »

« Tenez, un message pour vous ! Bonne journée » dit-il en lui donnant le morceau de papier. D'abord surprise, elle attrapa le petit bout de feuille. Devait-elle vraiment l'ouvrir ? Peut-être était-ce une farce de mauvais goût, dont les jeunes d'aujourd'hui s'amusaient à faire souvent dans les petits cafés, comme celui-ci... ? Elle rangea le morceau dans sa poche et continua son chemin...

…

Une fois chez elle, Rin alluma son répondeur. Deux nouveaux messages étaient affichés. La jeune femme pressa le bouton ''PLAY''...

_Bienvenue sur votre boîte vocale, vous avez deux nouveaux messages._

_Message 1, reçu aujourd'hui a 11h12 ***bip* Bonjour ma petite Rin, c'est moi, Kaede. J'espère que tu vas bien, j'aimerai bien venir passer te voir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, alors, si tu as toujours mon numéro appelle moi et nous pourrons discuter... **_

_Appuyer, sur 1 pour rappeler, 2 pour effacer, 3 pour..._

_Message 2, reçu aujourd'hui à 15h25 ***bip* Bonjour Mlle Rin, je suis le directeur Onigumo du centre Hospitalier de Karakura, j'aimerai vous voir pour discuter d'un projet qu'il, je pense, devrait vous plaire, veuillez me rappeler au 0900.456.324.**_

_Appuyer sur 1 pour rappeler, 2 pour..._

Rin raccrocha le combiner téléphonique. Soit le hasard faisait particulièrement bien les choses, soit Sesshomaru avait quelque chose à avoir la dedans. Prise de doute, elle fouilla dans sa poche de blouson le petit morceau de papier que le lui avait donné le serveur. Lorsqu'elle le lut, elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture, s'agissant donc d'une personne anonyme, cependant, elle n'eut aucun mal à lire le mot.

''RDV à 17h dans le parc municipal''

Le mot n'était même pas signé, il s'agissait donc d'une farce ! Rin regarda l'heure, 16h34, si elle voulait allez au RDV, elle devait partir maintenant, mais que faire ? En pleine réflexion, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le décrocha sans attendre.

« Allô ? »

« ... »

« Kohaku ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a laisser un petit mot au café tout à l'heure ? »

« _Pardon ? Bien sûr que non, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais partie avec un homme au cheveux blanc... _»

« Oui, en effet, c'était Mr Taisho »

« _Ah..._ »

Rin put sentir à travers sa voix, que Kohaku semblait... nerveux ? Pour quelle raison ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Non...

« _Que disait ce mot Rin ?_ » reprit-il de façon neutre.

« Qu-que... je devais me rendre au parc municipal à 17h »

« _Hum... Quelque chose cloche, le parc municipal ferme à 17h... Et que comptes-tu faire ?_ »

« Je ne vais pas y aller, je vais rester chez moi... »

« _Très bien, cela me rassure, bon et bien vu que tout à l'air d'aller mieux, je te laisse, on se voit demain !_ »

Il raccrocha avant même qu'elle n'est put dire quoi que ce soit. Rin reposa le téléphone et s'affala sur son canapé. Elle prit un coussin et s'enfonça la tête dedans. _Quelle journée bizarre ! _Déjà, elle revoyait Sesshomaru, alors qu'elle pensait, que la soirée de la dernière fois, était la dernière. Ensuite, elle avait reçu un message vocal particulier et pour finir Kohaku venait de réagit bizarrement suite à le conversation sur Sesshomaru... Pourtant, elle pensait qu'il appelait pour prendre des nouvelles... En parlant de nouvelles... Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait oublié de rappeler Kaede. Elle se leva d'un bond et composa le numéro. Au bout de trois coup, la vieille femme décrocha.

« ... »

« Kaede-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! C'est moi, Rin ! »

« ... »

« J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir moi aussi ! »

« ... »

« Très bien ! Alors je te dis à vendredi après midi ! Merci Kaede-chan ! »

Une fois raccroché, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et se déshabilla.

…

Une fois son bain prêt, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, savourant la chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Mais comme, il fallait s'y attendre son téléphone sonna. Tant pis, il ou elle n'aura cas laisser un message...

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Rin, je ne suis pas pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip... ***bip* Rin ! C'est Kohaku, ne bouge surtout pas de chez toi et renferme toi ! J'arrive le plus vite possible... Mon Dieu pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...**_

La jeune femme sortit de son bain à grande vitesse et sans comprendre s'enferma à double tour, juste avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner... Elle sursauta et attrapa une serviette pour couvrir son corps. Juste après quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Rin crut que son cœur s'était arrêté, elle pria pour qu'il s'agisse de Kohaku...

Heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait bien de lui et lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix lui demander d'ouvrir elle s'empressa de le faire.

« Rin ! Dieu soit loué, il ne t'ai rien arrivé ! »

« Koh-Kohaku... Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! » dit-elle, visiblement embarrassé sous sa petite tenue. Lorsque le jeune remarqua la serviette commençait à descendre et devint rouge et tourna son regard en lui demandant d'aller se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rin revint en pyjama et les cheveux attachés. Elle se posa sur son canapé avec Kohaku.

« Kohaku, pourquoi ce message, tu m'as vraiment fais peur ! »

« Rin, ne t'approches plus jamais de Sesshomaru. »

Non il ne l'avait pas hurlé, mais simplement ordonné. Rin fixa, en suite les prunelles du jeune homme, le regard perçant...

Décidément ces deux êtres étaient destinés aux ennuis...

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	4. L'araignée tisse sa toile

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! En espérant que se chapitre vous plaise ! J'attends bien évidemment des critiques si besoin, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :)

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 4...**_

« N-Ne plus m'approcher de Mr Taisho, mais pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, encaissant mal la demande de son ami.

« Parce que ce, je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement, Rin. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui »

Rin s'étouffa. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela, alors qu'il ne les avaient jamais vue ensemble, ni même au courant de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire ? Était-elle suivie ? Et puis, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour tomber amoureuse de lui ! Elle était simplement, attirée par ce Youkai, par son irrésistible odeur masculine, par son charisme, sa fierté... Sa personne...

Sentant ses joues prendre quelques couleurs, elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête comme une vulgaire mouche et reporta son attention sur Kohaku qui n'avait cessé de la regarder depuis qu'il avait osé dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce Sesshomaru. Elle le regarda sérieusement.

« Kohaku, tu te trompes. Je ne connais même pas ce Sesshomaru, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! »

« Rin voilà, que tu te mets à l'appeler par son prénom ! »

« Mais non je ne l'ai pas appelé par son prénom ! » se défendit-elle avec embarras.

Kohaku regarda nerveusement la jeune femme. Il savait pertinemment que Rin était probablement déjà amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, pour lui, Rin était une personne fragile, un peu perdu dans ses sentiments. Et il espérait de tout cœur, se tromper lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Rin trifouilla ses doigts en remarquant qu'elle l'avait, en effet appelé par son prénom. Mais elle était plus ou moins sûr d'une chose. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sesshomaru. Il était vrai, qu'a plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle s'était imaginé des tas de rêves, comme par exemple ce réveiller dans ses bras un matin, l'entendre lui dire des mots d'amour, et même lui faire l'amour... Mais ça, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, rien de plus. Elle avait, depuis toujours, une imagination débordante. Pour elle, un mot pouvait contenir plusieurs histoires, plusieurs sens... Mais depuis ce fameux jour au vieil entrepôt, son Youkai n'avait pas quitté une seule fois ses pensées... Rin soupira. Elle devait passer à autre chose, jamais elle ne pourrait espérer quelque chose avec lui. Il ne fallait pas, alors, qu'elle continue d'espérer et de se faire inutilement du mal, comme venait de lui dire Kohaku... Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, pour rattraper cela ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui ?

« Kohaku je... »

« Rin, je n'étais pas venu que pour te dire ça » dit-il

« Ah bon ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » continua-t-elle, soulagé d'avoir changé de sujet.

« J'ai entendu le directeur parlé au téléphone avec un certain Onigumo. Il semble qu'il veuille te voir »

Rin fit directement le rapprochement avec son message et ce que lui avait dit Sesshomaru juste avant.

« Il semblerait que ce Onigumo est une sale réputation... Tu devrais te méfier... »

« Kohaku, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres... »

« Et bien pose moi la »

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé un message aussi inquiétant ? »

Kohaku se remémora son message et s'enquit-il en rigolant « Oh ce message ? C'était juste pour que tu dépêches de répondre, mais à ce que je vois cela n'a pas fonctionné... »

Rin ressentit à ce moment de la colère, elle s'empressa « Je ne trouve spas cela du tout drôle Kohaku ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! »

« Je suis désolé Rin, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! » dit-il le regard sincère mais avec un léger sourire.

Rin fit la moue. Kohaku attrapa sa main et retourna son visage vers le sien. De suite après les joues de Rin prirent quelques couleurs. A le voir de plus près, Kohaku n'était pas si ma ! Il était même très beau. Son sourire sincère, avait toujours apaisé Rin et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre...

_Flash Back..._

_C'était, il y a trois ans... Il faisait gris. Une petite pluie s'abattait et aucuns commerces n'étaient ouverts. On pouvait clairement dire que Nagoya n'était pas une ville très ouverte... Rin examina de plus près les noms des ruelles. Cela faisait 1h30 que la jeune femme recherchait la ruelle connu sous le nom de 'Kamichi'. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle s'assit sur le bord d'un trottoir. Elle soupira un long moment et puis il commençait à se faire tard, ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés. Elle se releva et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un pont. Là bas, se trouvait, un jeune homme admirant le paysage du haut du pont._

_« Excusez moi » s'enquit-elle._

_L'interpellé se retourna et d'un sourire franc, lui demanda « Vous êtes perdue ? »_

_« Eh bien... oui... Je cherche l'hôpital de la ville, on m'a dit qu'il se trouvait derrière la ruelle ''Kamichi'' mais depuis un long moment je la cherche mais sans espoir, elle bien cachée ! » dit-elle avec hargne. _

_« Laissez moi vous y emmener si cela ne vous dérange pas, je travaille là bas ! »_

_« Bénit soit Dieu ! »_

…

_Une fois devant l'Hôpital, Rin réajusta son col de sa chemise et ses cheveux. Elle inspira et entra à l'intérieur, accompagné de ce jeune homme. _

_« Avez-vous le trac ? » dit-il en remarquant les muscles légèrement tendus de la jeune femme._

_« Eh bien oui... Je viens tout juste d'emménager dans un appartement où seulement le salaire de cet Hôpital me permettrait de le payer... »_

_« Eh bien... Allez ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout ce passera bien, vous verrez ! »_

_Elle inspira et entra dans le bureau de la direction. _

…

_Rin sortit une heure après un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait été accepté et elle n 'en n'était que plus heureuse ! _

_Elle se retourna et remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé de place depuis son entrée. _

_« Alors ? » s'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers._

_« J'ai été accepté ! » cria-t-elle de joie en se jetant sur lui._

_Un peu surpris de son geste soudain, il se mit à rougir violemment. Lorsque Rin remarqua son manque de politesse et s'écarta subitement et s'excusa de toutes les sortes possibles. _

_« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Lorsque j'apprends une bonne nouvelle, j'ai du mal à contenir ma joie ! » reprit-elle en s'inclinant._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste était surpris par votre poids, je vous croyais beaucoup plus mince » dit-il en tirant la langue._

_Rin tourna rouge et s'enquit : « Vous croyez que c'est une façon de parler comme ça à une femme ! »_

_« Allons, allons... Je plaisante ! Je m'appelle Kohaku, enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle... »_

_« Rin ! Appelez moi Rin ! »_

_« Bien Rin, que dîtes vous de venir fêter votre venue avec moi au bar du coin. Ils font de très bons milk-shake ! »_

_« Je vous suis ! » s'enquit la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Un ami. Rin venait de se faire un ami... Émue de ces deux bonnes nouvelles, ses yeux en pétillèrent de joie. Elle avala deux gorgés de son milk-shake à la fraise._

_« Vous travaillez donc à l'hôpital vous aussi ? » dit-elle en voulant faire plus ample connaissance._

_« Allons ! Tutoyons-nous ! Nous sommes amis ! « dit-il en souriant, « Je travaille là bas depuis bientôt 2 ans et maintenant, je trouverai au moins une bonne raison de venir travailler ! »_

_« Un-une bonne raison ? »_

_« Je pourrais venir voir ton si beau sourire ! » s'enquit-il naturellement..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

« Rin ? Rin ! » répéta Kohaku en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Ou-oui ? »

« Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées... Je suppose que tu pensais encore à ce Sesshomaru, je me trompe ? » dit-il avec un brin de colère.

Mais si sa phrase avait été dite avec un brin de colère, la phrase que Rin lui répondit fut aussi tranchante qu'une lame tout juste limée.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes tout à Sesshomaru, à présent ?! Je repensais seulement à notre première rencontre... »

Regrettant sa réflexion, Kohaku soupira et serra la main de Rin dans la sienne.

« Rin »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en colère, sans oser le regarder.

« Regarde moi... »

Refusant, ce dut être Kohaku qui vint la chercher. Il attrapa son visage et le tourna vers le sien.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? » reprit Rin, les joues rouges.

«... Rin... »

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent... Rin sentit ses propres sentiments faillir. Que devait-elle faire ? Se laisser tenter par l'envie d'embrasser Kohaku ? Après tout, elle avait le droit non ? Se laissant tenter, elle approcha son visage et... D'un simple touché, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout doucement, comme une plume. Ce simple contact avait réveillé en elle une palette d'émotions. Voulant goûté au plaisir qui la rongeait, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois ci plus intensément. Leurs lèvres se collèrent et se décollèrent dans un même mouvement. Bientôt les mains de Kohaku quittèrent ses joues pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux et se poser derrière sa nuque. Rin profita de ce moment tendre pour laisser ses mains se balader sur ses bras, s'accrocher à sa chemise, la déboutonner, toucher ses muscles... Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, reprenant chacun leur respiration. Mais Rin n'avait pas oser relever la tête, elle ne voulait pas que Kohaku l'a voit si vulnérable. En ce moment même, il aurait pu faire d'elle, ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il la força pourtant à le regarder. Il y avait dans son regard, une flamme qui brûlait de désir, de désir de vouloir continuer à l'embrasser, mais Kohaku remarqua qu'il était déjà tard...

« Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi Rin... »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et dans un dernier baiser, le laissa partir...

…

Son réveil sonna le lendemain matin pour 6h00. Comme elle avait espérer, Rin avait passait une bonne nuit. Aucuns cauchemars, aucunes pensées négatives, juste de la bonne humeur. Elle sortit de son lit et prit ses affaires propres qu'elle avait déposer la veille. Elle les déposa dans sa salle de bain et s'enferma. Une fois habillée, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara son café et arracha au passage le bout de papier du calendrier et remarqua que nous étions le 24 décembre... Le réveillon de Noël. Elle soupira à fin de faire fuir les mauvaises pensées qui guettaient son esprit. Aujourd'hui rien de devrait venir gâché sa journée !

Elle s'installa à sa table et en buvant tranquillement son café, repensa à sa soirée... Elle avait embrassé Kohaku. Que pensait-il de tout ça ? Est ce que cela lui avait plu ? Est ce qu'elle avait mal fait ? _Tu te poses trop de questions ma pauvre Rin..._

Elle regarda l'heure, 6h45. Elle prit son manteau et sortit de la pièce pour une journée plutôt chargée...

Arrivée à l'hôpital, une foule de gens lui tomba dessus...

« Alors comment est Mr Taisho ? »

« Est ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ?! »

« Comment est-il ?! »

« SUFFIT ! » s'écria Kohaku en s'extirpant de la foule, tenant le bras de Rin. Il fallait bien se douter que la sortit soudaine de Rin et Sesshomaru dans un café ferait des intéressés ! Pourtant, elle avait fait attention à ce que personne ne la croise...Ils arrivèrent devant un débarra et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur. Semblant sous le choc, Rin se laissa tomber contre la porte, entraînant Kohaku dans sa chute. Décidément, sa journée promettait...

« Rin, ça va aller, ils sont partis » dit-il en caressant tendrement les bras de la jeune femme.

« Je su-suis désolé Kohaku... » répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'y es pour rien... »

« J'aurai du être plus discrète ! »

« Rin... Le seul fautif, c'est Sesshomaru, il devait bien se douter de ce qui se passerait ! »

Rin releva la tête et le regarda. Si l'on en croyait les journalistes, ils les avaient vues sortirent du café, ce qui signifiait que Sesshomaru n'avait pas pris assez de précaution ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte... Rin tenta de se résonner sous plusieurs arguments, mais aucuns ne firent l'affaire... A cause d'une petite sortie au café, la carrière et probablement la vie de Sesshomaru étaient foutues.

« A cause de moi, il... »

« Rin, arrêtons de parler de lui... » dit-il, le regard ailleurs.

Rin s'apprêta à répondre mais son cœur, lui en empêcha. Kohaku était délibérément jaloux de ce Sesshomaru. Elle le savait.

« Kohaku... Je... Je... »

Il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et vint déposer un baiser dessus. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et pencha légèrement sa tête. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et Rin s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Il sépara leurs lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

« Désormais, je ne veux plus te voir triste, Rin, je veux te voir sourire, heureuse ! »

« Kohaku... J-j'aimerai te... »

« Chuut... ne dis plus rien »

Elle acquiesça et Kohaku déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais y aller, tu pourras sortir lorsque tu auras repris tes esprits »

« Kohaku ! » dit-elle, lorsqu'il mit sa main sur la poignée, « Merci... »

Il la regarda et esquissa un sourire avant de sortir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Rin s'était à nouveau emballé lorsque Kohaku l'avait embrassé. La seule réponse valable à ses yeux, fut qu'elle était peut être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle se fasse convoqué pour expliquer une telle histoire... Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Lorsqu'elle commença ses listes d'examens, Michisa l'intercepta.

« Rin, le directeur veut encore te voir... »

« Très bien j'y vais » soupira-t-elle.

Dans les couloirs, elle croisa le regard de certaines envieuses. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en constatant à quel point les femmes peut être stupides. Il ne s'était et ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et Sesshomaru Taisho. C'était aussi évident qu'une soirée de pleine lune. Elle toqua et entra dans le bureau.

« Mlle Rin. »

« Mr, je peux tout expliquer, ce... »

« Vous êtes contente?! Maintenant la presse à scandale, ne parle que de vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que... » tenta-t-elle.

« Suffit ! Je vous paie pour votre travail, pas pour que vous puissiez bécoter, l'homme le plus riche et le plus populaire de tout le Japon. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi, le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, depuis ce matin ?! » dit-il en se levant.

« Je-je... »

Le directeur s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'à être coincé entre lui et le mur. Il posa sa main contre le mur et à l'aide de la seconde, attrapa son menton.

« Je vous averti, recommencez une chose pareille et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière ainsi que votre place au sein d'un hôpital. »

Rin hocha la tête et la baissa ensuite. Le directeur, satisfait, remit sa chemise en place et retourna à son bureau.

…

Pendant ce temps, un Youkai aux cheveux blancs, lisait le journal. Il le déchira ensuite et d'un coup de griffe envoya le vase posé sur la table, valser et s'écraser contre le mur. Il quitta sa pièce et se dirigea d'une manière plutôt rapide, vers le grand Hôpital de Karakura... Il tuerait l'imbécile qui avait osé marquer une telle chose. Ce n'était pas que ce Sesshomaru avait sa réputation à tenir, mais il ne voulait pas mettre la jeune femme en danger par rapport à une stupide rumeur. Il roula à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les voitures, donnant des petits coups de frein au passage. Et puis qui pourrait croire que lui, le plus grand Youkai du Japon, se laisserait avoir par une humaine ? Si les gens possédaient un peu de jugeote, ils se rendraient bien compte que Sesshomaru No-Taisho, méprisait tout les humains.

Arrivant à destination, il marcha de sa nature noble vers le bureau principal. Bien sûr, il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des secrétaires féminines... Il entra sans toquer.

« Naraku ! »

« Oh... Sesshomaru, quelle bonne surprise » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un abruti, tu pourrais il laisser ta peau ! »

Le dit Naraku, se leva paresseusement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il était d'assez grande taille, mince et possédait de long cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux couleur rouge sang. Lorsqu'il toisa Sesshomaru, ce dernier plissa ses yeux.

« Sesshomaru, je crois savoir que tu a besoin de pub pour faire marcher ton entreprise depuis la mort de ton père, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il avec un air faussement songeur.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Sesshomaru s'approcha violemment de Naraku et le souleva par la col de sa chemise.

« Ne t'approches plus de mon entreprise, si non je te tue »

Il le relâcha ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'une jeune femme, au grands yeux marrons et aux cheveux lisses, entra les mains emplis de document.

« Pourtant tu aurais pu le faire... lorsque nous étions à Nagoya... » siffla-t-il, « à croire que tu t'inquiétais d'être perçue par cette humaine. »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. Naraku avait donc sentit, lui aussi l'odeur de Rin au vieil entrepôt. Sesshomaru vit clair dans son jeux. Il voulait s'en prendre à Rin pour que jamais, elle n'aille dire ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour là... Elle tenait la fin de Naraku dans ses mains. Étant donné que Naraku avait commis d'autres crimes, il était à un seul autre faux pas de finir en prison. La police n'avait jamais réussi à le déclarer coupable pour des raisons qu'il lui échappaient complètement, fallait se l'avouer... Sesshomaru retournait à sa voiture lorsqu'une foule de journalistes se pointa devant lui. Il tenta de les esquiver de manière polie, mais il n' y avait rien à faire.

« Mr Taisho, deux questions s'il vous plaît » demanda une journaliste.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter » déclara-t-il froidement avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer...

« Je pense que nous pouvons gagner cette fois-ci, ma chère Kikyo... » déclara Naraku, en regardant, de sa fenêtre, Sesshomaru quittait les lieux, pendant qu'un sourire sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme...

…

Rin, qui avait regardé les informations au même moment, fixa l'écran de la télévision. _Rien à ajouter... Pourquoi ?_ Il devait forcément y avoir une bonne raison pour que le grand Sesshomaru ne veule défendre un sujet aussi personnel que celui-ci !

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et éteignit la télévision. Que lui réservait l'avenir ? Lui seul le lui dirait... ou pas...

_**A SUIVRE...**_

Je ne sais quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, je pars toute la semaine prochaine ! ( mais je prend mon ordinateur portable, donc peut être que je pourrais écrire la suite... mais je ne vous promet rien!)

Voili voilou ! Bonnes (fin de) vacances !


	5. Un souvenir meurtrier

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je n'avais pas de temps à moi pendant les vacances ! (oui je suis débordée x) ) Et en voyant vos commentaires, j'me suis dis que je n'pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (oui j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! Malgré l'idée général en tête :O ), mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! ^^'

* * *

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 5...**_

« Mr Onigumo, votre associée est arrivée » présenta un secrétaire en faisant entrer la jeune femme de la veille.

« Kikyo... Je voulais te voir » murmura-t-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, « Tu vas te rendre à Nagoya... »

Ladite jeune femme, esquissa un sourire sadique et tourna les talons. Un taxi l'attendait devant la grande porte. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et se saisit d'un verre de champagne. Un homme d'un certain âge se trouvait face à elle.

« Vous savez ce que vous devez faire ? »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre trouvant cette question totalement ridicule. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle était Kikyo, la secrétaire de Onigumo Naraku. La voiture roula jusqu'à la ville appelée Nagoya. Une fois là bas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver l'hôpital situé au centre et de terminer le travail qu'elle devait faire.

Pendant ce temps Naraku, se dorlotait tranquillement dans son fauteuil l'air complètement victorieux. Son pire ennemi Sesshomaru allait se faire éliminer d'ici quelques heures. C'était pour lui le plus beau jour de sa vie. N'étant pas directement concerné, cela lui laisserait le temps de se sauver de ce pays et de partir en direction de la France. Mais il tenait quand même à assisté à la scène finale : la mort de Sesshomaru No-Taisho. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Naraku se leva et s'avança vers la grande fenêtre.

« Plus que trois heures... Sesshomaru... »

…

Pendant ce temps à Kanagawa, Sesshomaru se tenait à une conférence portant sur le développement d'un centre hospitalier sur Fukushima. Bien sûr, il était le centre de cette fichue réunion, tout les journalistes pointaient leurs engins directement sur son visage, ne lui laissant aucuns répits. Il en avait assez de tout ces paparazzis braquaient sur lui. Il était, peut être, l'homme le plus convoitait de tout le Japon, mais il avait quand même le droit à un peu de liberté !

La conférence se termina par une nouvelle date. Légèrement irrité, Sesshomaru, suivit par son fidèle serviteur Jaken, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour s'y reposer un peu. Mais étant un homme d'affaire, pas plutôt assis sur son lit, son téléphone sonna, il le décrocha sans envie. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme d'affaire de Tokyo qui voulait créer un projet portant sur la déforestation. Chose que Sesshomaru en avait rien à faire. Il déclina son offre poliment, mettant son projet du centre hospitalier en atout. Pour être honnête, il commençait à se languir de sa ville. Il lui restait tellement de chose à faire ici, que rien le fait que penser à quelques mois de repos, lui donnaient de soudaines envies meurtrières...

…

Rin n'avait pas de temps à perdre non plus, elle devait se déplacer à chaque instant. Un coup elle devait allez en service de pédiatrie, puis à la minute d'après se retrouver en cardiologie. Bien sûr, personne n'était pas là pour lui donner un coup de main, son amie Kajika étant de repos pour le mariage de son cousin et Kohaku étant lui aussi en repose chez sa sœur pour les derniers jours de sa grossesse. En y repensant, un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. La famille de Kohaku était très aimable, très attentionnée. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une famille d'accueil aussi attendrissante. Au lieu de ça elle s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat abandonné, sans amis... Mais ne voulant pas repenser à son triste passé, elle se remis aussitôt au boulot.

« Rin ! » s'écria un infirmier.

La jeune femme se retourna, redoutant l'arrivé de son collègue.

« Que me veut-il ? » demanda-t-elle, s'attendant au pire.

« Une jeune femme a demandé à te voir, elle t'attend devant le bureau du directeur »

« Ah bon ? Mais qui ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais tu devrais y aller, je crois qu'elle s'impatiente un petit peu... »

« Ah d'accord, merci ! »

Rin pressa le pas. Arrivée devant le bureau, une jeune femme, brune, une taille fille et de grands yeux marrons, patientait. Il devait sûrement s'agir de la fameuse femme impatiente. Elle s'approcha.

« Vous êtes Rin, n'est ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme, avec un sourire.

« Oui c'est bien moi, vous êtes... » demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

« Je suis Kikyo Makashi, je vous attendais... »

…

Sesshomaru roulait tranquillement sur le chemin du retour. Dans l'après midi, il avait reçu un appel important, lui demandant de rentrer sur Nagoya. Il avait fait, avec plaisir, ses bagages, ne supportant plus Kanagawa. En lisant le journal, Jaken s'horrifia devant la nouvelle.

« Mon seigneur ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jaken ? » soupira Sesshomaru, d'un ton anormalement calme.

« Na-nara-naraku est à Nagoya ! Pour une conférence à l'hôpital centrale... »

Sesshomaru appuya sur l'accélérateur. Qu'est ce que Naraku manigançait encore ? Cette vermine allait encore fourrait son nez dans ses affaires. Pas question, Sesshomaru était un Youkai, il avait sa part de travail à n'était pas un stupide Hanyo tel que lui qui allait tout bousillé. Mais pour une fois, Sesshomaru devait se la jouer rusé...

Il arriva devant l'hôpital, il sortit de sa voiture et aperçut la jeune humaine Rin, sortir par la grande porte, accompagnée de... Kikyo !

« Jaken ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Ou-oui ?! »

« Surveille Naraku, je reviens »

Il se utilisa son pouvoir pour se déplacer habilement. Sans se faire remarquer, il s'était perché sur le toit d'un restaurant. Les jeunes femmes s'assirent sur la terrasse d'en face, commandant un verre.

« Pour quelle raison, vouliez-vous me voir ? » demanda Rin en trifouillant ses doigts.

« Nous avons le temps, dégustons un bon verre de vin, avant cela » sourit-elle en voyant arriver le serveur.

Le portable de la jeune femme tomba au sol et en un petit coup de pied discret, elle l'envoya vers Rin. Celle-ci se baissa pour le ramasser et Kikyo, profitant de l'absence de la jeune femme, glissa un petit cachet à l'intérieur de son verre, chose connue.

Sesshomaru qui observait du haut de toit, fronça les sourcils. Il devait agir tout de suite. Il sauta habilement et se retrouva en peu de temps devant les deux jeunes femmes. Kikyo se renfrogna.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Youkai... »

Rin le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Que faisait-il ici, elle avait vu à la télé, il était censé être sur Kanagawa pour une conférence...

Sans dire quoi que se soit, il attrapa le bras de la pauvre Rin et la sortit de table.

« Sesshomaru-sama... Que faîtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un murmure à peine audible.

« Suis-moi, sans poser de question »

Il l'emmena à sa voiture. Jaken l'attendait désespérément devant.

« Sesshomaru...sama... Oh ! Vous êtes revenu ! »

« Jaken, demande à ce que Rin soit reconduite chez elle »

« Mais-mais, vous... »

« Jaken »

« Oh... Bien sûr ! »

Il lui céda la jeune femme et elle se retourna incrédule.

« Non mais attendez ! » cria-t-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait, « de quel droit osez-vous m'enlever comme ça ! J'étais en rendez-vous ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il entra dans le grand bâtiment. Irrité, Rin n'entra pas dans la voiture, elle entra elle aussi dans le bâ bouillonnante colère montait en elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir Sesshomaru parlait avec... Naraku Onigumo ?!

Un Flash back lui revint, celui de sa première rencontre avec le Youkai. Cet homme qui avait tiré sur lui... c'était... Naraku !

Rin porta ses mains à sa bouche dans une expression de surprise. Naraku l'aperçut, il murmura quelque chose à Sesshomaru, qui se retourna juste après. Tout se passa au ralentit, Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, pendant qu'un gros bruit fracassa les vitres de l'hôpital. Rin se retourna et se retrouva face à un bandit, une arme pointait sur son front. Il s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente, lorsque le Youkai s'était précipité vers la jeune femme pour la kidnapper. Manquant son coup, le bandit se renfrogna et repartit comme si de rien était, mais il n'en avait pas terminé. Il tuerait cette jeune femme.

Naraku, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, retourna à ses occupations devant le regard ahurie des employés de l'hôpital. Pour une fois, Kikyo avait manqué à son devoir...

Ils étaient sur un toit, la jeune femme toute tremblante dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Il la relâcha, elle est retomba au sol, les larmes perlaient son visage pâle.

« Je vous avez dis de rentrer » grogna Sesshomaru.

«... »

Aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Elle était mal, elle ne sentait plus rien, juste un spasme violant.

« Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer » reprit-il énervé.

« Naraku...C'est lui... qui... vous a... blessé... » murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Sesshomaru lui jeta un regard. Alors elle savait maintenant. C'était mauvais, désormais Naraku avait un bon mobile pour l'éliminer sans problème. Sesshomaru s'accroupit près de la jeune femme et remonta son visage à l'aide de sa main. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous ne devez dire à personne ce qui s'est passé se jour là, ni même aujourd'hui »

« Je... »

« A personne, ni même à votre ami ! » reprit-il plus fort.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête positivement. Elle essuya ses larmes et se dégagea. Elle fut prit d'un spasme de nausées et se releva difficilement.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi... » murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bord.

« Jaken, va vous raccompagner »

« Euh... hum... » hésita-t-elle en se retournant vers le Youkai.

« Un problème ? »

« Pouvez-vous... hum... m'aider à descendre... »

…

« Kikyo... tu as échoué... »

« Je suis désolé Naraku-sama, mais Sesshomaru est apparu au mauvais moment... » s'excusa-t-elle

« Ce chien se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas... Je vais devoir passé aux choses sérieuses... »

…

Arrivée chez elle, Rin s'effondra sur son canapé. Elle venait de subir une rude journée. Mais elle devait désormais faire très attention à elle, désormais Naraku tenterait plus d'une fois de l'éliminer par rapport à cet incident d'il y a maintenant plus de deux mois...

Elle tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et revit le moment oû l'arme était posé sur son front. Froid. C'était froid. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, de la racine des cheveux, jusqu'à ses orteils.

On sonna à la porte. Prise de confusion, elle regarda sa montre. 17H45. Personne ne devait passé la voir, du moins...

D'un pas hésitant, elle marcha jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Un frisson de terreur s'empara à nouveau de son corps lorsqu'une fois arrivée, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte...

* * *

A SUIVRE... 


	6. Qui tire les ficelles maintenant ?

Salut, salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà après deux grosses semaines intensives de révision (je tiens quand même à vous dire que je repassais mes épreuves anticipées... Oui j'ai redoublé et je suis toujours une grosse merde en Hist/Geo... T.T ) et deux jours d'épreuves carabinées !

Passons aux remerciements...

_Rairakku _: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que l'intrigue te plaira toujours !

_Rin-sesshomaru1 _: Oui je sais... J'ai tendance à faire pas mal de fautes mais je n'ai personne pour me relire et me corriger (oui je pourrais aussi trouver quelqu'un pour le faire mais bon... Si ça persiste toujours autant je n'aurais peut être plus le choix de devoir ''embaucher quelqu'un ! x) ) En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_Pearl Melody Lorna Pond_: Je t'en prie ne me vouvoie pas je n'ai que 18 ans... ^^' Merci pour ton commentaire et j'avoue travailler avec deux dictionnaires de synonymes pour éviter de me répéter à fin de faciliter la lecture pour mes lecteurs !

Je tenais aussi à remercier mes lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

On sonna à la porte. Prise de confusion, elle regarda sa montre. 17H45. Personne ne devait passé la voir, du moins...

D'un pas hésitant, elle marcha jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Un frisson de terreur s'empara à nouveau de son corps lorsqu'une fois arrivée, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte...

Chapitre 6...

Nerveuse la jeune femme continua jusque dans son salon. Personne. Elle poursuivit et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Encore personne. Elle passa à côté de son téléphone et tout un tas d'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle devait appeler la police et leur dire que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle ou alors peut être devait-elle appeler Sesshomaru afin qu'il vienne la secourir ?

Avec un spasme et composa le numéro de police mais juste avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la touche 'appeler' quelqu'un se saisit brusquement de son bras.

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

« Rin ! Rin ! Calme-toi c'est moi ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de pleurer. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone qui se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. L'espace de quelques secondes elle avait cru mourir, l'espace de quelques secondes elle pensait rejoindre ses parents dans l'au delà, l'espace de quelques secondes elle pensait se retrouver face à son agresseur. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, non. Les membres tremblants et s'accrocha aux bras du jeune homme qui n'était autre que Kohaku.

« Ko-Kohaku... C'est... c'est bien toi ? »

Voyant la frayeur que son amie avait eu, il la blottit dans ses bras et caressa affectueusement ses cheveux. Rongé par le désespoir, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Calme-toi Rin... je suis là... »

« J'ai eu... tellement peur... je croyais que...qu... »

« Chut... ce n'est rien... ça va aller... »

Un gémissent sortit de sa bouche et Kohaku essuya de son pouce les larmes sur son visage avant de déposer un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, je te le promet... » murmura-t-il en déposant son front sur le sien.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et s'accrocha le plus fort qu'elle put au jeune homme. Il n'était pas question qu'il parte ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule cette nuit.

Comprenant son intention, Kohaku esquissa un léger sourire et emmena la jeune femme dans sa chambre. En entrant, il admira tout d'abord la décoration. C'était simple, joli, féminin. C'était du Rin tout craché... Il remarqua ensuite son lit, contre le mur du fond. Il la déposa tout en douceur et attendit qu'elle s'endorme.

« Ne t'en vas pas... Je t'en supplie... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Non Rin, je ne compte pas partir, seulement j'attends que tu t'endormes pour ensuite aller dormir sur le canapé »

« Il... il y a une chambre d'ami... Juste au fond du couloir à droite... »

« Le canapé me conviendra très bien, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Kohaku... Dis moi... avant que je ne m'endorme... pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Il chercha ses mots pendant un petit laps de temps et finit par lui répondre

« Parce que j'ai entendu parler de l'incident à l'hôpital cette après midi, je me suis inquiété comme un fou Rin, alors j'ai accouru le plus vite que j'ai pu »

« Sesshomaru-sama était avec moi... Je... »

« Rin... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre ce Sesshomaru et toi mais si tu sais quelque chose entre lui et Naraku, dis le moi, tu pourrais être en grand danger... »

Rin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle avait promit à Sesshomaru qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de cet incident et cela comprenait aussi de ne rien dire à Kohaku. Elle n'avait pas le choix, une promesse était une promesse, elle espérait seulement que son ami comprendrait la raison de son silence.

« Non... Je ne sais rien, je suis désolé »

Il sentit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Il comprit donc que Rin était bien au courant de quelque chose mais que quelqu'un l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit... Elle était menacée, il le savait parfaitement, il n'était pas dupe.

« Très bien, si tu sais quoi que se soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire, d'accord ? »

« D'accord... »

« Je vais dormir, bonne nuit »

Il déposa un bref baiser et éteignit la lumière avant de sortir...

…

« Sesshomaru-sama... Que comptez-vous faire désormais ? » demanda un petit crapaud vert, oppressé par le silence.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui, Sesshomaru n'avait plus prononcé un mot, trop occupé à réfléchir. Cela avait rendu nerveux son fidèle serviteur. Réfléchir était pour lui, une chose essentielle et cela signifier donc être seul.

« Jaken, lorsque j'aurais besoin de tes services je te ferais appeler »

« Bi-bien mon seigneur ! »

Le crapaud parti, Sesshomaru contempla l'immensité du ciel à travers sa fenêtre, situé à 200 mètres de hauteur. Il fronçait les sourcils, chose très inhabituel pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il était inquiet, chose qui le troublait énormément. Il ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose le reliait à cette humaine pourtant, il était réputé pour sa réticence envers ces êtres inférieurs, inutilement faible. La protéger était pour lui un devoir et il comptait bien l'accomplir. Il avança vers une table en bois doré et se servi un verre de bourbon. Il avala cul sec et s'en servi un deuxième, puis un troisième... Les Youkais avaient la capacité de ne ressentir aucunement les effets de l'alcool. La bouteille terminée, il regarda l'horloge derrière lui. 21H34, l'humaine devait sûrement dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et ferma derrière lui à double tour avant de se diriger dans sa chambre qui se trouvait trois pièce plus loin. A peine eu-t-il le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui que son mobile sonna. Il regarda le téléphone et lu 'numéro masqué', arquant un sourcil il décrocha.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » demanda-t-il de son flegme habituel.

« Sesshomaru... »

Les yeux du Youkais s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du cellulaire.

« Kagura... tu appelles en masqué maintenant ? » dit-il avec un léger brin ''d'humour'' (l'humour à la Sesshomaru quoi...).

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu retrouves ma trace très cher... »

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Je sais quelque chose à propos de Naraku, es-tu intéressé ? »

Il laissa un moment s'écouler avant de répondre à cette suspicieuse question.

« Que veux-tu en échange ? Je sais très bien, que tu ne tiens pas à m'aider sans rien avoir en retour. »

« Écoute... Par téléphone c'est un peu dur de parler, je te propose un rendez-vous demain au café en face de l'hôpital à 14h ? »

« Je pourrais retrouver ta trace tu sais... Tes propos sont illogique. »

« Promet moi alors que tu ne chercheras point à me retrouver suite à notre rendez-vous »

« … C'est promis. »

Puis il raccrocha et posa son mobile sur la table face à lui. Mais à peine l'eut-il posé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il murmura un faible entré et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Mon seigneur... Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais... »

« Jaken fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Pardon... J'étais venu vous dire qu'un messager est venu vous apportez une lettre »

Il lui tendit la petite enveloppe et Sesshomaru congédia ensuite le crapaud.

Hésitant, il déplia la lettre lentement.

_''Je serai vous, je me soucierai plus de mon rang sociale plutôt que de s'occuper d'une vulgaire humaine comme elle. _

_À bon entendeur Sesshomaru._

…_''_

« Tss... »

Sesshomaru déchira la lettre avec fureur. Naraku devait sûrement être l'auteur de cette absurde lettre. Si Sesshomaru avait bien horreur de quelque chose, c'était qu'on lui dise ce qu »on devait faire et qu'on croît qu'il préfère s'occuper d'une humaine plutôt que de s'occuper de choses beaucoup plus importantes. Il était vrai que Rin possédait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, c'était aussi vrai qu'il allait la protéger de ce Naraku parce qu'elle était mêlée à quelque chose qui ne la concernait absolument pas et il ne voulait pas être l'auteur d'un crime d'une innocente, il ne voulait pas devenir celui qu'il _était autrefois_...

…

Le lendemain matin Rin se réveilla la première. Un doux rayon de soleil illumina la chambre et elle s'étira gracieusement avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

C'est une belle journée ma grande ! Il ne faut plus penser à des choses tristes !

Elle se leva ensuite de son lit et traîna cependant des pieds jusque dans sa cuisine. Arrivée à destination, elle sortit une tasse du placard au dessus d'elle et fut attirée par un bruit. Un ronflement. Incrédule, elle s'avança jusque dans son salon et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Kohaku dormait à point fermé sur le canapé. Il était bel et bien resté avec elle cette nuit.

Elle retourna à sa cuisine et sortit une autre tasse du temps qu'elle mettait la cafetière en marche. Elle apporta ensuite les deux tasses sur un plateau accompagné de deux croissants acheter de la veille, deux petits gobelet en plastique et une petite carafe de jus d'orange. Elle l'installa le plateau sur la table basse et s'accroupit face au jeune homme. Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait, il était même plus beau...

Timide, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se réveilla à son contact.

« Hum... Salut toi » dit-il encore endormi.

« J'ai fais du café... »

Sortant de son sommeil, il s'étira et Rin put apercevoir le contour de son ventre musclé ainsi que son abdomen. Elle rougit en pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon et qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvé.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rougir ? » insinua-t-il, l'air fier.

« Oh rien du tout ! » reprit-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

Esquissant un sourire il l'attrapa avec force et la ramena sur lui. La jeune femme poussa un bruit de surprise en se retrouvant sur ses genoux.

« On ne sait pas dit bonjour correctement » avoua-t-il en l'embrassant beaucoup plus langoureusement. D'abord surprise Rin ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quelques secondes après, elle répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Une fois rompu à cause de l'air manquant, Rin s'écarta afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

« Je suis désolé j'ai sorti des gobelets en plastique mais si tu veux un verre tu n'as qu'à me... »

« Les gobelets en plastique feront très bien l'affaire, Rin, ne te sens pas gêné parce que nous n'avons pas les même moyens, je t'aime comme tu es sache-le »

Rassurée Rin lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit sa tasse de café.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

« Euh... il est 9h45, tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

« Non mais je dois retourner chez ma sœur... Le bébé va bientôt arriver et je dois m'arrêter chez moi pour me changer » sourit-il.

« Oh c'est super ! » répondit-elle très contente pour eux.

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, mais je dois faire des choses en villes ! »

« Veux-tu que je te déposes quelque part ? »

« Non ça ira, je prendrais le bus ne t'inquiète pas »

Puis ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement.

…

Un peu plus tard, en début d'après midi...

Sesshomaru était à une conférence de presse concernant son projet pour le centre hospitalier de Fukushima. Il interpréta son discours de remerciements et quitta les médias afin de se diriger vers sa loge. Il regarda sa montre 13h50, il devait partir maintenant. Heureusement pour lui, la conférence avait lieu juste à côté du café auquel il avait rendez-vous, il se voyait mal utiliser sa vitesse de déplacement devant les médias, cela aurait attiré trop d'attentions. Présentable, comme à son habitude, il sortit de sa loge et demanda à Jaken de veiller sur les lieux pendant son absence.

Il se dirigea de sa démarche soigné jusqu'au rendez vous. Arrivé là-bas, il vit une jeune femme masqué par un foulard rouge et des lunettes de soleil.

« Hmph.. »

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et celle-ci retira son déguisement.

« Tu es en retard... Étonnant pour quelqu'un comme toi »

« Kagura... »

…

Rin marchait dans les ruelles du centre ville. Elle tomba sur la place face à l'hôpital. D'instinct, elle regard la café où elle était assise la veille. Elle aperçut Sesshomaru accompagné d'une femme. Étonnée mais aussi nerveuse pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle put voir à quoi ressemblait cette jeune femme. Elle était très belle, elle devait être une Youkai elle aussi... Des cheveux bruns attachés en un joli chignon, une frange séparé au milieu du front et de beaux yeux rouges clairs. C'était peut être sa compagne ? Non... Impossible, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait... Mais peut être qu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais ?!

Toutes sortes de questions tambourinaient dans sa tête. A bout, elle poursuivit son chemin et ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle espéra du fond du cœur que cette femme n'était pas sa compagne...

« Alors cette conférence, c'était bien ? » tarda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? » trancha-t-il impassible.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais montrer ta joie de me revoir ! » ironisa-t-elle en faisant de tout petits cercles avec son verre de vin.

« Kagura, j'ai la possibilité de te tuer sur le champ alors si je serai toi, je passerai directement à la partie intéressente de ces ''retrouvailles'' »

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu m'as promis... »

« Certes, mais qui te dis que je suis seul, je ne serai donc en aucun cas responsable de ton cas. »

Ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou non, Kagura jura en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

« J'ai entendu dire que Naraku était toujours recherché par la police de Houston »

« Houston ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« Tu ne devines pas ? Allons tout le monde sait que Naraku est l'auteur du crime de la famille Smith. »

Sesshomaru parut surpris de cette déclaration.

« Tu ne le savais pas ?! »

« Je pensais qu'ils avaient étouffé l'affaire... » reprit-il.

« Eh bien non... Tu sais... il faut toujours avoir une arme d'avance face à son ennemi »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il se peut que je possède d'autres informations beaucoup plus importantes pour toi... »

Sesshomaru serra les points et la menaça du regard.

« Je serai toi, j'éviterai de me faire perdre mon temps... »

« Oh la la... Ce que tu peux être irrité aujourd'hui... Bon, j'ai appris qu'il avait l'intention de tuer cette humaine... Rin »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru s'agrandirent.

« Ne soit pas si étonné, c'était logique après tout elle a assisté à ton ''meurtre'' »

« Attend... Comment sais-tu que Rin était là ? »

Kagura lui sourit. Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas prêt de connaître la réponse. Il parut cependant septique. Il se devait de mettre Rin en danger, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça que Naraku avait l'intention de la tuer. Elle ne le supporterait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de la mettre encore plus en danger.

« N'as-tu rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Hum... si... Tu devrais te méfier d'un certain Akaru Mizuizo »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je suis désolé mon mignon, mais je dois y aller, je ne te dis pas à la prochaine mon chou alors, bon vent »

Puis elle disparut. Sesshomaru resta interdit pendant un moment, seul à sa table. Il termina d'un cul sec son verre et médita.

Seulement Rin était revenue. Elle vit Sesshomaru, tout seul. Pas de présence de la jeune femme, elle était peut être partie ? Insouciante, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Il leva ses yeux ambrés sur elle, elle rougit puis s'installa face à lui.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, que fais-tu ici? »

« Euh... j-je... Je suis venue acheter quelques trucs pour moi »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Il se leva et donna la monnaie au jeune serveur qui venait d'arriver. Il s'apprêta à partir mais Rin se leva d'un bond.

« Que me cachez-vous ?! »

Surpris, il la regarda.

« Je ne comprend pas... »

« Ne me mentez pas ! Depuis hier vous êtes bizarre »

Il la regarda un long moment finissant par la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'as rien à savoir, maintenant rentre chez toi et ne cherche plus à me voir Rin, tu me fais de l'ombre, nous vivons tout les deux dans des mondes différents, tu fais fausse route »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il continua sa route en laissant une Rin dans tout ses états. IL venait d'insinuer le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle suivait sa trace comme un chien suis la trace de son maître. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais tout au fond d'elle, quelque chose venait de se briser. Comme une lame qui s'enfonce doucement dans votre cœur...

Sur la route pour rentrer chez elle, Rin rumina dans son coin... Soudain, surgit de nul part, un homme se vautra sur elle et lui planta une dague au milieu du cœur. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir, son cœur s'arrêta brusquement et elle s'écroula au sol dans une petite ruelle...

A SUIVRE...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !

Des bisouuus et je tenais aussi à vous dire... Je vous aimeeeee ! :D


End file.
